


Happiest Alone

by NotSoCoolKid



Series: LCCD [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Bickering, Mentions of neglect, Past Abuse, Platonic Cuddling, for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoCoolKid/pseuds/NotSoCoolKid
Summary: Razz finds some conclusions, Red is a dick to him (but insists its out of love, as if), and finally Razz makes up with Blue.





	1. The Talkening.

After his panic attack, Razz had been avoiding the Swap brothers and his own brother pointedly, making sure that if he spotted one of them, he’d go the opposite way with no real hesitation aside from when he saw his brother. Part of him still wanted Slim to be around him, and wanted him to go to his brother and try and fix things. But that was always pushed away because Razz didn’t know how.

 

Perhaps it was lucky that Red cared about him? Because Red and Edge had a proper brotherly relationship, and Razz was sure Red, being the very motivated person when it comes to others, would tell him how he could fix things with his brother. Still though, Razz didn’t want to ask. He didn’t want to be seen as weaker than he already was.

 

He didn’t miss the pitying looks he was given when around the others.. His brother was indifferent, but Crisp, Edge, Comic and Blue(and sometimes Stretch, but he was sneakier), would all send looks his way, pitying him almost. He didn’t need their useless pity. He knew he was weak, which was why he was not going to be asking for help any time soon.  


He sighed heavily, settling into the couch at home. It was too quiet, too empty. He grumbled, curling himself up tightly and settling down into the couch more, staring at the TV. He was alone and he hated it. But he wasn’t about to call anyone just to keep him company. That was stupid.

 

As if answering his thoughts, there was knocking on the front door. He looked towards the foyer in confusion, before uncurling and getting up, walking over cautiously. He unlocked the door but kept the chain in place, opening it and looking out of the space the door made. It was...Red?

 

“..Why’re you here?” He asked, voice quiet in pure confusion. He stared at Red in pure confusion, baffled as to why the other was there. It wasn’t often that Razz got company, and while Red was slowly becoming more common in Razz’s house. But it was unusual that Red dared to knock, instead of just ‘porting inside and scaring Razz half to death just for laughs.

 

Red grinned, “What? D’you not like me anymore?” he teased, leaning forwards at the hip, purposely wanting to throw Razz off.

 

“Well-” Razz faltered, before huffing, blushing and looking away, “get in here, asshole.” he grumbled, walking away from the door. He was just trying to escape his embarrassment, and the cause of that being Red.

 

Laughter came from behind him, followed shortly by the door closing and Red making his way to the lounge. With no real hesitation, Razz called out,

 

“Take your shoes off, Red!”

 

Right after, a loud groan came from the lounge room, before two thunks followed. Razz huffed, stepping out to the doorway of the lounge room, staring at Red.

 

“What? M’ shoes are off,” Red pointed out, motioning to his sneakers, which he'd tossed in the general direction of the foyer.

 

He scowled, crossing his arms and shifting his stance, “you're lucky you didnt break anything by throwing them.” He replied, but still went over to the discarded shoes, delicately lifting both by a lace each, and taking them to the foyer himself.

 

“One of these days, I'm going to throw them back at you.” He called lightly, but it was an empty threat.

 

It got a laugh from Red though, “Nah, you love me too much to throw anything at me.”

 

He dropped Reds shoes by the door, wiping his hands off delicately. Hey, who the hell knows got on his shoes. He turned and walked into the lounge room again,  looking at Red blankly.

 

“Who says?” He asked, before grabbing a pillow and smacking Red in the face with it, grinning. He was extremely triumphant, delighted that he’d gotten Red cornered!

 

“That was a dick move.” Red gruffed, pawing the pillow off his face where Razz had left it, before chucking it back at him. It missed by a long shot. Not like Red was trying to hit Razz to begin with anyways.

 

“Yeah, well. You’re a dick, so it fits.” Razz huffed, before heading back towards the kitchen briskly. Red watched him go, snickering under his breath.

 

They both stayed quiet, even when Razz returned with a glass of water for Red. He offered it over, and Red took it, bones clinking against the glass.

 

Razz plopped down beside him, relaxing down into the couch. He crossed his legs delicately, and hugged himself idly, settling into the couch quickly. The two sat in relative silence for a bit- though sometime during the stretch of time, Red had pulled his phone out and was idly playing a game on it.

 

A good twenty or so minutes passed in silence- with Razz getting heavily lost in thought, and Red playing a long since boring game, before one of them said anything.

 

“Blue is hosting a party,” Red offered slowly, like he was talking to someone who could hurt him, “He told me that he’d like you to show up.”

 

Razz was quiet for a long moment, staring down at the carpet, hyper-focusing on the fibers of the carpet, despite not being able to see it. “Why are you telling me?” He asked, voice quiet and a tad tense. They both knew that Blue, Stretch and Slim were a.. Touchy subject for Razz. Ever since he’d punched Blue. He hadn’t talked to or interacted with any of them since, and that had been a good few months.

 

It was tough, on Razz especially. Before, he had a drive to seek his brother out and try and mend their issues. After Slim started to date Blue, Razz retracted his attempts heavily, and eventually, as even more arguments began, stopped trying. It was no use, if Slim was just going to go to someone else and make no effort to help Razz back.

 

“You should know, Razz. Plus, its a good idea to apologize to Blue for, yknow, punching him in the face,” Red shrugged some, looking over towards Razz, “I think you should go. Edge and I will be there.”

 

“Oh, yes. Like you and Edge being there will help make up for Stretch and Slim, who might I add are two of the most protective alternates out there,” Razz huffed, glaring at the floor harshly, “If I take two steps towards Blue, one or both of them will be breathing down the back of my neck radiating malice and intent to kill me.”

 

“It will,” Red replied, suddenly reaching out and over to Razz, yanking him over with one arm into a rough, tight hug, “Because I’m gonna be hovering too.” He chuckled, squeezing Razz close.

 

The latter did… Not enjoy that one bit. He struggled and squirmed, “Like hell you will!” He snapped, “You’ll probably be in the kitchen spiking any drinks!” he huffed, eventually giving up and slumping back against Red, feeling the others chest rumble with low laughter.

 

“Y’got me there, kid,” Red chuckled, patting Razz on the head. “I will do that.” he agreed idly, lounging back.

 

Razz swatted at the patting hand, grumbling under his breath and squirming about until he was comfortable in Reds arms, crossing his arms and huffing. Now that he hadn’t had a panic attack seconds before, he could be embarrassed at how close they were together.

 

“...At least you’re honest,” He sniffed, tucking his head down against his chest idly, and glowering at the wall, like it was the walls fault Red had grabbed him. He wiggled briefly, before getting comfortable again, sinking down against Reds side more.

 

“Yah. And you’re comin’ whether you want to or not. I’ll carry you if I gotta,” Red replied idly, looking down at Razz briefly, then looking back up and sighing softly, “Its not healthy to just avoid them.”

 

Razz was quiet for a long, long moment again. He stared ahead, before nodding a bit, “I know.. Its just easier.” He mumbled, voice quiet. He wasn’t sure why he could open up to Red so easily, but he was. It felt.. Weird, to tell Red things that no one else had even come close to hearing of. The horrors Razz had gone through while his brother kept to himself during it all. Razz knew why his brother did that.. It was unsafe to show that he cared in public, but it didn’t excuse Slim for being so.. Absent after. Maybe it was Slim’s way of distancing himself so he didn’t feel bad for being unable to stop it, but it hurt a whole lot more to be avoided than the actual act that had happened before.

 

“I know it is.” Red sighed heavily, leaning his head back and closing his eyes quietly, “It’ll always be easier. But you’ll feel better not having to check a room at anyone elses’ place before y’can relax.”

 

This time, Razz didn’t reply. He stayed quiet, thinking for bit. He knew Red related to his issues. He knew that very well, despite the fact that Red had yet to tell him everything. Razz knew it was just as, if not worse, than what he’d gone through. Red had told him a bit of what had happened- only things that Razz had gone through too, or things that were close to it.

 

He knew Red was going to therapy. His brother had asked him to shortly after everything settled down for them. It was rough for them, after all. It was hard for Red and Edge to settle down on the Surface on their side, after all they'd lived so

 

He sighed heavily, knowing he had no way out. Not even a remotely slim chance of convincing Red not to make him go. So he accepted it. He was getting better at that. Accepting things, when there was no option to get away from them. He shifted around, curling himself up gently and relaxing against Reds side further. He sat himself up after a moment, reaching back and yanking the quilt from the back of the couch and tugging it until it mostly unfolded.

 

Tossing it over Reds lap, he tugged it some, before tucking one edge around himself. Red lazily tucked his side in as well, but obviously didn’t put much effort into it. He just patted and tugged lightly, before resting his hand back down and relaxing again. They sat in relative silence, only broken by their quiet breaths and small shifts.

 

Some time passed, and Razz dozed off, resting his head down on Reds chest lightly, briefly moving about to curl himself up better. Red followed suit quickly, just faster. He passed out hard and fast, snoring as he fell asleep, head craned back in an uncomfortable yet comfortable position that he’d regret later.

 

All was fine for now. In sleep, Razz could forget issues of the day. He didn’t need to worry about it all.. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Razz has a lot of issues that he doesn't want to resolve.

“Red. I’m not fucking doing this.” Razz groaned loudly, crossing his arms. Red and Razz had.. Somewhat gotten closer after Razz had his panic attack. It was a good couple weeks after, or a month. Probably a month. Razz had cut most contact with Blue, Slim and Stretch after. “You can’t make me!”  


“Oh yes I can!” Red replied, before pushing his hands under Razz’s arms and lifting him, “You seem to forget I’m taller than you, and you weigh next to nothin’!” Red laughed, holding Razz easily, sort of like a child holds a cat under the front legs, letting the rest of him dangle.

 

Razz kicked his legs furiously, “Put me down-!” He yelped, pushing at Reds arms futilely. He gave up practically right after realizing it was useless. Red was taller than he was, his feet didn’t touch the ground unless he stretched his legs out, and Razz knew for a fact Red was stronger physically, too. So he went limp, head resting back on Reds shoulder lightly. “You’re an awful person.” He drawled, no real venom nor meaning behind his words.

 

“I know, I know. Worst person in the world over here, for making you be civil to your brothers boyfriend.” Red shot back, making a face and shifting Razz in his arms, bouncing him a bit. Razz huffed at the bouncing, kicking his legs weakly.

 

It didn’t take long for them to ‘port to the Swap Brothers’ house, and for Red to dump Razz on the floor of the porch with no care. Razz yelped, jumping up and glaring at Red, crossing his arms and pouting, “I’m not knocking.” he replied pointedly.

 

“..Theres a buzzer.” Red replied, pointing at said doorbell with a stupid grin on his face, knowing he’d bested Razz entirely. He was especially smug, because he knew Razz hadn’t thought about there being a doorbell.

 

Still, despite being bested, Razz made no moves to ring the doorbell at all. Red snorted, leaning past him and pressing it in. Faintly, they both heard the doorbell chime inside, and shortly after heard Blue call out,

 

“Just a minute!”

 

Razz shoved Red lightly, though did little than make the taller lean away with a shit eating grin. He patted Razz on the back a little roughly, making him grumble and push Reds arm away roughly.

 

It wasn’t long that they were left outside, because Blue swung the door open with a bright smile. He didn’t seem to mind that Razz was there. In fact, he lit up excitedly. “Oh!! Razz, Red! Hello!” He chirped excitedly, stepping aside and motioning for them both to come in. He looked so excited..

 

Razz almost felt bad for not wanting to attend. After all, Blue put so much work into it. He sighed heavily, shoulders slumping. He stumbled faintly as Red shoved him into the foyer of the house. He staggered forwards, shooting a glare over his shoulder at Red. The offender just grinned cheekily at him, showing off his sharpened teeth.

 

Rolling his eyelights, he put one hand on the nearby wall, feeling Blue slip past behind him, hearing the faint footsteps heading away. Thats right.. Most of the rooms had carpet. That’d make it hard for him to hear where everyone was.. That would be an issue.

 

He sighed heavily, toeing his shoes off. After surfacing, he’d taken to not wearing heeled boots constantly. He still did, a lot. But not all the time. He’d quickly found out just how comfortable sneakers were. Especially after wearing heels most of his life.

 

He nudged his shoes to the shoe mat in a neat spot. He straightened up, jumping away and lifting one of his legs to try and avoid being hit with a stray shoe when Red tossed them over. Both of his worn sneakers hit basically everyone elses shoes, messing up the order. Razz stared at the mess, before looking back at Red.

 

The asshole didn’t even try to look guilty! Well. Razz wasn’t cleaning it up. Red made it, so Red should clean it. He scoffed, pushing Red back lightly. As if to humor him, Red staggered back into the wall behind him, acting like he’d been fatally injured by a light shove. Razz snorted, walking into the living room. He slowed faintly, realizing how stupid he was for walking in without Red.

 

Edge was there, seated on the couch with Stretch beside him, with Slim on the other end of the couch, away from the other two. Blue seemed to have gone to the kitchen already, if the quiet sounds told anything.

 

When Razz stepped into the room, the other three in the room looked over at him. Edge lost interested fast, giving a mild wave over to Razz to acknowledge his arrival. Slim eventually tore his gaze away, but Stretch didn’t.

 

Stretch kept his eyes on him cautiously, eyeing him up like he was a dangerous animal- rabid and waiting to bite him. It put Razz on edge. It put him harshly on edge to be inspected like he wasn’t lucid.

 

He shifted his stance anxiously, and if he was going to be honest with himself, half of him was telling him to just leave when Blue wasn’t in the room. No one would.. Care, right? Well, Blue would, the others wouldn’t. Red would be pissed, though..

 

So he didn’t. He just ducked his head down faintly, shifting his stance and crossing the room quickly. He found his seat in a chair. It was an old reading chair. It was comfortable.. There was a quilt tossed over the back of it, folded neatly. He wanted to pull the quilt down and just wrap himself in it and hunker down until he looked like.. Just a lump of blankets, but he knew that would be stupid and childish.

 

So he sat there, legs curled up and leaning against the arm of the chair. He was.. Actually leaning bodily against the arm of the chair. He kept his gaze away from the couch pointedly, refusing to glance over even though he could feel Stretch occasionally looking at him.

 

He did eventually have his attention be drawn to the TV. It was on, seeming to be playing re-runs of some show. He wasn’t sure what, but he didn’t really care much. It was a nice background sound to his thoughts, really.

 

He was pretty sure Red wandered in sometime shortly after he zoned out, gaze glued to the screen but not taking in anything that went on during the show. He just saw a vague shift of movement from the foyer, and a faint blur of dark colors clashing with red shuffle into the living room upping the body count in there from four to five.

 

It wasn’t until someone roughly sat down in the same chair as him, sitting on both of his feet and squishing his delicate bones, did he snap out of his mild trance with an undignified squeal, jerking his legs away from the beast who dared to sit on him!!

 

Oh.

 

It was just Red. Beast anyways. He glared, hugging his knees and tucking his feet between the cushion and the arm of the chair.

 

Red just laughed! The asshole sat on Razz and had the balls to laugh after! He growled, pushing Red faintly and turning away with a huff, pouting. He shuffled about, tossing his legs over the arm of the couch daintily, before roughly leaning back- well more like bodily shoving himself back first against Red- and getting comfortable. His efforts got him a grunt from the idiot behind him, and he settled down.

 

He found himself getting comfortable, despite the fact that Red was pretty hard to shift so he had his own room, resulting in Reds arm falling asleep, and Razz nearly curled up again. He still pointedly ignored everyone else in the room.

 

Or well, he tried to.

 

Blue foiled his plans by entering the room again.

 

“Dinners ready!” He chirped, looking over the occupants of the living room curiously. It wasn’t hard to see the obvious separation between them all. Especially considering the fact that there was ample space for at least Red to sit on the couch- between Stretch and Slim since there was roughly half a cushion of space between the two.

 

Slim got up first, crossing the room and leaning briefly to bump a kiss to Blues cheek, “thanks, hun,” he whispered, smiling down at his boyfriend, before passing by him gently. Blue was visibly flustered.

 

Razz wasn’t sure why. He’d caught them after sex before- and once during it! It was nasty. Razz wasn’t sure what was stopping his brother from locking the damn doors.

 

Edge was next, standing up using Stretchs shoulder as a support to get up. Stretch released Edges hand hurriedly, almost like he was embarrassed that they had been. Razz barely saw the contact between their hands, but he was certain he saw it. It was almost cute, the way they were hiding it. It was no secret that the two had been fucking for nearly a month.

 

Stretch followed after Edge, the two making it to the kitchen rather fast. Red shoved Razz off gently, getting up and following his brother, shooting a cheeky grin back at Razz. As he came to Blues side, he dropped a hand on his shoulder and leaned down.

 

“Razz wants to talk with ya,” Red said, before letting go of Blue and passing him, going into the kitchen. Quiet clatters of plates and silverware filtered out as the three in the kitchen got their food. They all seemed to be taking an unnatural amount of time. So Red must have walked in there and told them all to slow down to give them time.

 

Razz shuffled about, sitting himself up and crossing his legs, unsure of what to do. His internal panic increased when Blue came over to him, smiling faintly. Blue stood a fair distance away, and Razz really wished he would just sit down on the couch, it wasnt too far away, they could still talk. But no, Blue didn’t. And it was making Razz feel a bit uncomfortable.

 

“So- uh-” he tried, staggering over his own words anxiously, turning his attention to his hands, then the arm of the chair, then the floor, and then finally the wall, “I’m. Sorry about.. Yknow.” He waved his hand anxiously, “Punching you?” he tried, stuttering painfully over his words. It took a long while for him to even get ‘punching’ out. God he was weak.

 

Blue smiled softly at him, “Its okay! No harm done, really.” he assured, shaking his head, “Apology gratefully accepted, Razz!!” He chirped, holding a hand out to help Razz up from the chair.

 

On instinct, Razz flinched a bit when Blue held out a hand. But he did reach up and take it, uncurling his legs and standing up. He smiled weakly, “I’m glad.” He mumbled, bleakly noticing that the sounds from the kitchen had suddenly halted. No one was that quiet- he knew for a fact his brother scraped plates with the silverware. He’d always done it, as long as Razz had known him.  
  
Blue released his hand gently, “Come on, I made burritos!” He smiled, turning around to head to the kitchen. He stopped short suddenly, looking back at Razz and smiling gently.

 

“And.. If you need help talking to Stretch or Slim, I can help.. Red might not be much help,” He giggled softly, before leaving the room. Shortly after Blue entered the kitchen, everyone started talking amongst eachother.

 

Sighing heavily, Razz let his shoulders slump. He didn’t want to go into the kitchen with them, but he supposed it’d be rude if he didn’t join them. He steeled himself, before heading towards the kitchen, dead set on being civil with everyone, for once.

 

But, like being summoned from his deepest wishes to have a distraction, someone rang the doorbell. He bodily jumped, head snapping to look over. A chair scraped in the kitchen- it was probably Blue. It wouldn’t surprise him, Blue made it a point to greet every guest in person.

 

“Dont worry about it, Blue. I’m closer!” he called out without even thinking. He huffed, grumbling to himself about how stupid he could be. He headed to the foyer, reaching out to the door faintly. He opened it all the way, looking up from the ground.

 

“Oh!! Razz!” Crisp gasped, almost instantly stepping closer and scooping him up into a too-tight hug. He wheezed faintly, not entirely comfortable with such a hug. He squirmed until he was gently set back onto his feet. He shuffled back as Crisp came in with Comic behind him, both ditching their shoes.  
  
Razz ducked away, to let them pass him to go into the living room, “Everyone's in the kitchen.” He waved towards the doorway. Right after, Blue popped his head out and waved to Crisp and Comic.

 

Both headed to the kitchen eagerly, and Razz hesitated for a long time. He didn’t follow. He went to the chair, and sat back down. He didn’t want to eat with them. He’d just.. Dampen the mood. They all sounded happy, and he knew if he went in too, his brother would go quiet and then everyone else would. It was stupid to go in if he was just going to ruin the good time they were having.

 

He got comfortable easily, curling his legs up. He pulled his phone out, idly checking through everything. Nothing new. Absolutely nothing. He played an idle game, but that got boring fast. He ended up just opening one of the books he had downloaded, and reading a bit, listening to the others laughing and talking amongst each other. None of them seemed to have noticed he hadn’t entered.

 

He didn’t care. It didn’t bug him at all. Not at all. He shuffled, curling up more and getting comfortable easily. He focused completely on his book, refusing to do anything but read for a while, until the others started to file back out.

It didn’t take long. Its not like anyone was a slow eater, after all. Edge and Blue came out, talking excitedly to one another. Stretch and Slim followed after, quiet, yet obviously admiring the two ahead of them. Red, Crisp and Comic wandered out a while later, chattering to one another.

 

Edge, Stretch, Slim, Comic and Crisp all sat together, with Blue in Slims lap practically. Red came over and sat with Razz, leaning on him heavily. Razz huffed, locking his phone and putting it away again, glaring faintly at Red for daring to lean on him so much.

 

Silence reigned suddenly, heavily draping itself over the room and muting all sounds, leaving only the faint ringing from the sudden silence and the show on tv, which was already at a quiet volume.

 

Razz looked at his lap uncomfortably, fidgeting only a little bit. He glanced around the room, accidentally meeting the gaze of Slim almost instantly. They held it, for a brief moment, before Slim scowled and looked away. Razz did the same once thoroughly refused of even a look from his elder brother. It.. Stung.

 

He brushed it off as best he could. Which wasn’t all that well. After all, Slim was his brother. He’d raised Razz! It.. It hurt to see him so.. Adamant on not looking at him. He fidgeted softly, leaning back. The silence was beginning to get to be too much, and it was starting to bother him. He shifted, sighing quietly, before moving to get up.

 

It caught Blues attention, and he looked up quickly, “Razz?” He asked, tilting his head faintly.

 

“I-..” He paused, glancing at Blue briefly, “..I’m going home. Bye..” He murmured, before heading for the foyer. He could feel Reds eyes on him as he went, but no one followed. It was good, really. Red enjoyed spending time with his own brother, and the others. He shouldn’t have to choose between Razz and his family and.. Closer friends.

 

It didn’t hurt. He wanted to be alone, anyways. Or well.. Maybe it did? He couldn’t really tell at all, but that was fine. He got his shoes on, and left quickly before anyone, as in Blue, could ask him to stay.

 

It didn’t take long for him to get home. It wasn’t that far, anyways. They’d all lived on the surface together- in Comic and Crisp’s universe. They still could go back to their respective universes, and that was fine and all. He was pretty sure only Blue and Stretch actively went back there. Razz did on occasion when he realized he’d forgotten something back home.

 

Once inside, he had to physically nudge Satan away. The cat was always trying to claw him in some way. Granted, after bringing the feline back, she had calmed down greatly. Razz was pretty sure she got out a short while ago, and probably ran into some male cat and got knocked up. That was fine, though. He didn’t mind having kittens around.

He wondered if her offspring would have the same face like her. He’d looked it up- apparently she’s a persian? He wasn’t sure. She was pretty though. A sort of dark cream with dark brown markings on her face and legs. He adored her more now. Before, he’d had a lot of trouble with her. In the Underground, pets were rare. It was hard coming across anything healthy for a cat, too. She didn’t have a lot of fur, and tended to be grouchy because she was hungry.

 

Once on the surface, he’d instantly taken to lavishing her with attention and good food. Now it was common for her to sit on the counter or fridge and watch him when he cooked dinner. Ever since Slim had left after their last fight, she’d been extra needy. He held her more often than not, and she tended to sleep with him. Either on his pillow by his head, tucked against his side, or once curled up on his back, trapping him there for another two hours after waking up initially.

 

He slid his shoes off once the front door was shut behind himself. He nudged them into place, sighing softly, shoulders slumping. He’d fixed something, at least. That was.. Better, he supposed. He leaned over and stroked Satan head to tail gently, before scratching her cheeks. He straightened up, heading to the kitchen. He checked the time curiously, ignoring her as she paced around him and her food dish, meowing loudly up at him.

 

He shrugged, deciding that even if it was a little early to refill her dish, it’d be fine. He gave her a mix of wet and dry food, since she seemed to enjoy it. He set the mix down and she waddled over, plopping down and eating quickly. He tidied the kitchen up, before heading out to the lounge room again, a heavy sigh leaving him. He wanted desperately to fix his relationship with Slim, but.. It was a very daunting task to do, especially since Slim seemed very adamant on not helping one bit.

 

He frowned a bit, checking his phone. Nothing new. He started to read again, reaching out and petting Satan when she jumped up to join him. She settled down against his hip, purring loudly. After a short while, she made him change positions so she could lay in his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally. it took forever.
> 
> in my defense. id been working on Replacements for liiiiiikeeee..... a good few weeks? since it was for someone, I wanted to finish it first before anything else. theres probably gonna be another one or two fics in this series, though I might just make it one and have multiple chapters past just two.
> 
> but yah. this is done for now. I'm gonna write for other stuff, now.
> 
> also yes satan is expecting kittens, and yes shes a seal point Persian. I really like cats like that, k? but yah no hes had satan for a good few years after he found her wandering around and he caught her. she stuck around because razz kinda turned into her attention slave.

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally fucked up and clicked to another page on this one. And lost everything. Kill me.
> 
> Also I put a lot of dialogue in this, LOVE ME
> 
> dialogue hurts me okay? I cant. I just. I dunno why, but it hurts.
> 
> also I forgot the tags I put so deal.
> 
> (and what ive written so far ooph)
> 
> (As a matter of fact, I actually wrote the second chapter to this first, and then realized it jumped in too fast so I wrote the first chapter to this hahaha.)
> 
> (ps my birthday was the 16th so now I'm 16 and also I want attention so. if any of you guys feel like y'cant comment or I wont like it. think of it. as a belated b-day present.)
> 
> (that's right. I'm using that over you guys. sue me.)


End file.
